<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentle Moment by Bestbuds55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617768">A Gentle Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55'>Bestbuds55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Baby’s first dating experience, Cheek Kisses, Cute, Episode 4, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, let my boys be happy together, rooftop moment, the interrupted moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had gotten interrupted before they kissed and Adachi wasn't even sure if he was relieved or disappointed. As the night ticks on, Adachi can’t help but lean towards disappointed. Until he works up some courage and tries something for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa/Adachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentle Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: Alright, so I wrote something heavy and dark and now I just wanted light and fluffy. Hope you enjoy this as I rush straight into my next idea. Have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had gotten interrupted before they kissed and Adachi wasn't even sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He liked Kurosawa, but did that mean that he like liked him? That was such a juvenile way of thinking about it too. He was embarrassed for and by himself over that fact. It's just that he had no experience in the love aspect of life, and he was truly panicking over it. Why couldn't they have just kissed, so Adachi could at least have that moment to think about? </p><p>He shivered from the night air as he looked back at the door that would lead off of the roof. Was leaving now kind of like running away? Kurosawa was kindly giving him time to collect his thoughts, but it just wasn't working for Adachi. He just felt so damn awkward. Unsure of anything and in need of guidance.</p><p>Did they continue from here? Or ignore that it ever happened? Which one was he even hoping for? He check the time on his phone and nearly dropped it when he saw how close to midnight it was. He wouldn't be making last train unless he really got a move on! But he can't just leave without saying anything, especially after that almost moment they had had. Adachi swallowed harshly and nodded toward Kurosawa, wondering what should he even say. </p><p>"Kurosawa." Adachi mumbled, voice trailing off. He wasn't even sure what he should be saying. Though it was tempting to ask if Kurosawa would just kiss him, because Adachi had always wanted to kiss someone kind and affectionate towards him. He might never get this chance again, but the words still stuck like glue in the back of his throat. To bad.</p><p>Kurosawa smiled sweetly at him and moved close again, like he couldn't stand being further away anymore. Or maybe Adachi wasn't the only one who could hear peoples thoughts? No, there was no way Kurosawa hadn't had many wonderful experiences over the years with people who loved and admired him. People who were able to ask for it without swallowing their tongues. Better people then Adachi could even hope to be.</p><p>Adachi bit his lip, trying stop thinking such negative thoughts. It wasn't that bad. Kurosawa liked him, and there was a 75% chance that Kurosawa had just tried to kiss him. And he wasn't pretty sure he didn't just misunderstand the situation. When Kurosawa trailed his hand up Adachi's shoulder and glanced down at his lips again, all of Adachi's thoughts of catching the train left his head. Instead, there was a new voice; Kurosawa's voice.</p><p>'God, the way he bites his lip. I didn't think I could want anything more, but he looks so adorable with his nose all red from the cold air.'</p><p>Adachi couldn't help his next movement of bringing his hand up to cover his nose. It was cold and he was a bit embarrassed. People didn't generally mention that he looked cute, let alone how red his nose got in the cold. Not that Kurosawa had said those things out loud. Adachi could only hope that he didn't look off-puttingly because it would be for no reason. God, it was getting cold out.</p><p>Actually, that was a normal way to start a conversation. Adachi was sure lots of people talked about the weather, even when slightly drunk like he was. A surge of excitement went through him, the way it only ever would after he'd had a couple of drinks. </p><p>"It's cold!" Bubbled out of his mouth while he smiled excitedly. He was proud of himself. Kurosawa stared back at him and slowly reached forward to catch the hand that was covering his nose. He said nothing to answer Adachi, but his eyes held sparkling intent. He kissed the top of his hand and Adachi thought his heart might actually explode. No one had ever kissed his hand like that before! That was a move that princes used in some of the manga he read! People weren't actually supposed to be like that in real life. </p><p>"I could warm you up, if you'd like?" Kurosawa flirted smoothly, stepping closer when he noticed that Adachi had yet to run away. </p><p>Had Adachi ever had someone to flirt with him before now? Definitely not that he'd notice, no.  He bit his lip again, unsure how to answer. So much for talking about the weather. Should he flirt back? How did one do that exactly? Life was so confusing. His head almost hurt with how hard he was thinking about it, and they were still holding hands. It was Kurosawa's secret thoughts that gave him courage to speak.</p><p>'I just kissed his hand! I want to do it again, he's so cute! I wasn't afraid like before, I have to treat him preciously. He deserves to be worshipped. I'll treasure you Adachi, any way that you'll let me.' Kurosawa thought, a smile spreading across his face. His eyes crinkled in the way that Adachi was beginning to realize they did when he was truly happy. He looked very handsome like that.</p><p>"You always make me feel warm Kurosawa." Adachi stuttered out, looking to the side while he tried to think something flirtatious to say. This was terrible, and that one true sentence was just simply buying time until his brain started working. When his mind supplied him with nothing, he felt momentarily upset with himself. Why couldn't he do something as simple as flirting? </p><p>Kurosawa reached forward and caught him gently by the chin, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet. Adachi's eyes widened at the move and he let them dip down to glance at Kurosawa's lips. Would they kiss now?</p><p>'Adachi is so cute, saying lines like that so innocently. I want to corrupt him.' Kurosawa thought while staring down at Adachi's lips again. </p><p>Kurosawa licked his lips and Adachi followed the movement with his eyes. It almost felt like the moment happened in slow motion. Would he even mind being corrupted if it was by Kurosawa? He didn't really know, but he certainly wouldn't mind a kiss. They could go from there if it was truly as nice as people said. He trembled at the mere thought of it.</p><p>"Adachi, come home with me tonight." Kurosawa murmured, pressing in so close that they were breathing each other's air. He was warm in the cold night, but Adachi couldn't focus on that now. That bold statement through him for a loop.</p><p>"Ehh?" Adachi intelligently answered, feeling a bit out of his depth. Did Kurosawa actually ask him that? Like it loud? He suddenly felt a whole new wave of nervousness hit him. He wasn't ready for something like that! Didn't he just make it clear that he hadn't kissed anyone?</p><p>Oh God, did that make him irresistible to Kurosawa or something? He didn't live under a rock, he knew that some people were into people without experience. It was scary. Karasawa was scaring him. The emotion must've shown on his face because Kurosawa backed up a bit. Adachi felt frozen in place as they separated a tiny bit, but he missed Kurosawa's warmth immediately. </p><p>"It's past midnight after all, there's no more trains this time of night. I've washed the pajama's from last time you were over and it really is getting cold out." Kurosawa said, listing reason after reason why Adachi should listen to him.  He sounded desperate, for reasons unknown to Adachi.</p><p>He both wanted to be closer to Kurosawa and run in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was the late time of night or the few drinks he'd had, but Adachi managed to stay rooted in spot. One of the few times in his life when he hadn't run away from the uncomfortable. Still, Adachi was very hesitant to even answer him after how much the proposition of freaked him out. It was Kurosawa's line of thought that had him actually considering it.</p><p>'Sorry Adachi, I scared you again. God, I never even imagined getting to talk to you like this and now I'm scaring you away.' He sounded so sincerely upset that Adachi just knew he hadn't had any malicious intent earlier. </p><p>Kurosawa pulled back completely, so their contact broke apart. Adachi felt colder without him there. Oh, he wanted that small bit of contact back. It was a strange thing to miss, considering he'd only had it for a few minutes. Was it simply because everything was easier when he knew Kurosawa was thinking about him? No, Adachi sincerely liked the contact.<br/>He swallowed harshly and nodded his head a bit, now sure of what he wanted to do.</p><p>"I'd like to go." Adachi's voice came out more of a squeak, but he'd still managed to say it. He was rather proud of himself despite the embarrassing voice crack.</p><p>Kurosawa looked struck and blinked back to Adachi without saying anything. Then he smiled blindly bright and caught Adachi's hand again. Their fingers tangled together as Adachi looked anywhere but Kurosawa's face. His face felt hot, despite the dropping temperature. </p><p>"You'll come home with me?" Kurosawa whispered, looking at Adachi with wonder. Like Adachi was the best thing he'd ever saw. With so much emotion sparkling in his eyes that Adachi couldn't look away. No one had ever looked at him like that before.</p><p>"If you want me to." Adachi managed to stuttered out, feeling doubly embarrassed that he had to say it again. Kurosawa nodded back at him, still wearing that blinding smile and Adachi smiled back.</p><p>"I will always want you." Kurosawa replied, sounding a bit breathy. Adachi couldn't help but notice that he voice was a tad bit deeper then it usually was as well. Was he getting a cold? Not to mention that the 'to sleep over' was suspiciously absent from that sentence, but Adachi chose to simply ignore it. Kurosawa wouldn't do anything that Adachi didn't want him to do. His thoughts always seemed to radiate wanting Adachi's consent.</p><p>The moment was once again interrupted as the door banged open again and their young coworker came running out. "You guys are still out here? I've sent everybody home and settled the bill." Rokkaku said excitedly despite the late time.</p><p>'He needs to learn how to read the mood of the room.' Kurosawa thought bitterly. Adachi nearly laughed at how upset Karasawa sounded in his head versus the no reaction he had on the outside. He took a chance and fully placed his head on Kurosawa's shoulder to hide away from the younger energetic man. The taller man stiffened and then seemingly melted under Adachi's touch. </p><p>'Or maybe he can stick around if he makes Adachi this shy. He's hiding in my collar bone! Oh Adachi, I'd shelter you from the world.' He thought, while bringing the hand that wasn't holding Adachi's own swooped down his back and stayed there. </p><p>It felt heavy on him, almost weighting Adachi in place. Yet still was comforting, almost like a weighted blanket. Adachi squirmed a bit, but stopped when he realized that the motion made him just rub again Kurosawa. The whine that left his throat was involuntary. </p><p>'Is he embarrassed? He is so cute!' Kurosawa thought, holding him close. He breathed in against Adachi, effectively sniffing his hair. 'His hair still smells so good, even after all the cigarette smoke we had to sit through.'</p><p>"Adachi is still feeling a bit sick, I'll be getting him home soon. You don't have to worry about us. Just get yourself home safe too." Kurosawa said above him, and Adachi slightly regretted that he could no longer see expression on his face. He really wanted to know what it looked like. Did he have that wonderful soft smile on his face? Adachi must have zoned out because he missed the rest of the conversation and only caught the door closing again.</p><p>The hand on his back slid upwards and stopped to hold the back of his neck instead. Adachi had never had the sensation of somebody touching him there before and he had to try not to squirm against Kurosawa again. It was difficult to stay still from the strange sensation. Still, squirming would create friction against them and Adachi wasn't quite ready to writhe against another's body. Even if it was Kurosawa.</p><p>"Are you ready to go home Adachi?" Kurosawa asked, hotly into Adachi's ear.</p><p>Why did he have to say it like that? Like they were living together and going back after a long night out. How could he ever hope to not be embarrassed in the situation? Would it be more embarrassing to step away from this embrace or stay snuggled against Kurosawa? There was a flash of Kurosawa biting down on the top of Adachi's ear and him moaning from it. Adachi wasn't even sure whose fantasy that had been. How embarrassing.</p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that it was against Kurosawa's collarbone. Adachi was pleasnwtly surprised that he smelled rather nice, despite the late time and the previous smokey room they had been in. He licked his lips, forgetting where in he for a moment, and mistakenly lightly touched his tongue to Kurosawa's skin.</p><p>Kurosawa's breath noticeably hitched when he did so, but so did Adachi's. How did he just do that by mistake? Why did he want to do it again? Adachi's stomach churned, but it wasn't exactly in an unpleasant way.He pulled back slightly and looked Kurosawa in the face. His heart was beating so very fast. But he could feel the way that Kurosawa's was too and that gave him courage.</p><p>"Let's go home." He agreed with a slight smile and a squeeze of their hands together. It had been several minutes since the question was asked, but he still wanted to say it. It felt important. </p><p>In the end Adachi might not have gotten his first kiss tonight, but he had had so many new and wonderful experiences instead. A kiss to the forehead, and a kiss to the hand. Holding hands and even purposely leaning against one another. It had felt like what he had always pictured a lovers embrace to be. He was even going home with Kurosawa. Again.</p><p>"Home." Karasawa echoed back and smiled. It was hard to tell, but Adachi could think of a time when he'd seen Kurosawa happier then this. He let his thumb smooth over the back of Adachi's hand before dropping away. Not giving up the sensation so easily, Adachi grabbed it back and held on. Their fingers intertwined once more. This was an easy first step for Adachi to take into trying out having a love life and he didn't want it if it wasn't with Kurosawa.</p><p>Adachi was treated to a flash of himself in those pajamas again, but this time it ended with him being asleep. Hair slightly ruffled and his mouth just a tiny bit open. It felt more real than the other fantasy flashes and made him a bit more nervous. Last time Kurosawa had a ready been cooking breakfast when he woke up, was that what he looked like when he was sleeping? How embarrassing!</p><p>Adachi still managed to shake it off, by shyly biting his lip and deciding what he truly wanted to do. It would be fine to leave everything as it was, but he wanted to do one more thing. Something special in return for Kurosawa being so sweet and understanding for him always. So he shuffled even closer and pressed his lips to the side of Kurosawa's cheek. </p><p>He pulled away quickly, almost dancing out of the embrace. Only their hands remained touching, because Adachi wasn't ever going to be willing to let that go. </p><p>"Home." Adachi echoed one last time, before they started happily snickering together and actually moving. It was time to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>